Crayon Heart -listentomyheart-
by A Lost Butterfly
Summary: Kamu selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum,waktu aku hampir lupa bagaimana caranya..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : OOC,AU,Typo,Weird**

**Crayon Heart**

**-listentomyheart-**

Gadis bermata indigo itu membuka matanya perlahan. Tak rela lagu yang dinyanyikan ibunya selesai begitu saja.

"Ibu.. Nyanyikan kembali lagu itu.." rengek Hinata. Membuat Ayuka –ibunda Hinata,gemas.

Ayuka menjawil hidung mungil putrinya pelan. "Sudah jam berapa ini sayang.. Hinata kan harus tidur.." Dengan penuh kasih sayang,Ayuka mengecup lembut kening putri semata wayangnya.

Hinata terlihat sedih. "Tapi.. Tapi ibu.. 1 kali lagi deh.. Ya ya.. Hinata mau dengar suara ibu yang indah sebelum Hinata tidur.." kini mata indigo beningnya menatap Ayuka penuh harap.

Ayuka tersenyum,kemudian menggeleng. "Nanti pasti Hinata minta di nyanyiin lagi deh." canda Ayuka sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam putrinya.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya sepanjang 5cm. Ibunya tak bisa di bantah. Gadis itu akhirnya menarik selimutnya dan memeluk boneka beruang _teddy bear_ miliknya dengan erat. "Ibu.." gumamnya sedih.

"Apa sayang.." Ayuka kini mendekati putrinya,dan dengan kelembutan seorang ibu,ia memeluk putrinya dengan lembut.

"A-Apa.. Apa Hinata bisa bu.. Menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat seperti ibu?" lirihnya. Kedua jemari telunjuknya di putar-putarkan. Tanda bahwa ia tak percaya diri.

Ya. Ibunya,Ayuka Hyuuga memang salah satu penyanyi yang sangat di kagumi di Jepang. Suaranya yang dapat mencapai 5 oktaf itu mampu menggetarkan hati setiap insan yang mendengarnya. Hal itu juga membuat Ayuka dinobatkan menjadi salah satu Diva di negara Sakura tersebut. Sebuah hal yang sangat mengagumkan dan membanggakan bagi gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun itu. Cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi selama ini juga karena ibunya. Ibu membuat dirinya jatuh cinta setengah mati pada dunia tarik menarik suara itu.

Ayuka tertawa kecil. "Tentu sayang.. Hinata pasti bisa.. Ibu tau Hinata suatu saat pasti bisa.. Tapi satu pesan ibu sayang,kalau kamu menyanyi.."

"Menyanyilah dengan hatimu.." lanjut Hinata yang sudah hafal dengan perkataan ibunya yang satu itu.

Lagi-lagi Ayuka tertawa. "Putri ibu yang pintar.. Baiklah,sekarang tidur dulu ya sayang. Besok ada pelajaran vokal kesukaanmu bukan?"

Seketika Hinata membolakan mata beningnya,kemudian menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ah iya.. Baiklah.. Selamat tidur ibu.. Aku menyanyangimu.." ucap Hinata sambil mengecup kedua belah pipi ibunya dengan lembut. Cup!

"Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu.." balas Ayuka sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bintang di langit terpancar di matamu.. Dan binar mimpi mengelilinginya.. Simpan semua kenangan indahmu dan nyanyikan.. Dengan hatimu.." bisikan nyanyian Ayuka yang mengalun lembut membelai telinga Hinata. Yang akhirnya membawa gadis mungil itu pergi ke alam mimpi. Mimpi dimana suatu hari ia akan menjadi penyanyi yang ceria,dan baik hati. Seperti ibunya..

* * *

Suara denting piano yang mengalun lembut membuat gadis kecil berambut hitam sepinggang itu terpana. Tak sedetikpun tatapan matanya teralih dari jemari sang pianis yang kini telah menari dengan anggun di atas sebuah piano besar berwarna putih. Kedua mata kecilnya berbinar-binar,dan tanpa sadar bibir munginya sedikit terbuka. Menunjukkan betapa terpukau dirinya. Untung saja,berkat kekuasaan dan jabatan ayahnya,tak sulit bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk terdepan di konser ini. VVIP!

"Ayah.." panggil gadis itu masih sambil menatap sang pianis di hadapannya dengan kagum,namun tangan mungilnya kini meraih ujung baju ayahnya. Berusaha menyita perhatian pria berjas cokelat itu.

Merasakan tarikan kuat pada bajunya,–Hiashi Hyuuga,ayah gadis itu–menengok. Pria itu tertawa kecil saat melihat putrinya masih terpaku dengan permainan pianis yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat lamanya.

"Ayah.. Ini indah sekali.. Apakah kalau sudah besar nanti,Hinata bisa bernyanyi dengan diiringi nada seindah ini yah?.." gadis itu kini meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat tersipu-sipu dan memerah.

Hiashi menatap putrinya sebentar,kemudian mengelus rambut putrinya dengan penuh sayang. "Tentu sayang. Suatu hari kamu pasti akan menjadi penyanyi yang hebat. Dan saat hari itu tiba,pasti ada seorang pianis yang terpesona dengan suaramu dan mencarimu hanya untuk mengiringimu bernyanyi. Percayalah."

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya,Hinata tersenyum lebar. Seketika kerlip bintang terlihat bersinar di kedua matanya. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk.

Riuhnya tepuk tangan membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa dentingan-dentingan indah itu telah berakhir. Bahwa konser ini telah selesai beberapa detik yang lalu. Gadis itu akhirnya menurunkan bibirnya ke bawah. Kecewa. Ia masih belum mau ini semua berakhir.

Melihat bahwa putrinya bersedih,Hiashi akhirnya merengkuh tangan mungil putrinya ke dalam tangan besarnya. "Mau melihat pianis tadi?" tawar Hiashi dengan nada menggoda.

Binar yang sempat meredup itu kini memancar kembali. Dengan senyum lebar,gadis itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu ayah!"

Hiashi tertawa. Harusnya ia sudah tau jawabannya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri ruang di belakang panggung. Setelah melihat ruangan yang di maksud,Hiashi akhirnya mengangkat tangannya. Hendak mengetuk pintu bercat putih tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan mungil putrinya menarik-narik ujung bajunya lagi. Dengan cepat gadis itu menggeleng sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Hiashi mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sttt.. Tunggu ayah.. Aku mendengar sesuatu.." gumamnya pelan sambil menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan serius.

Hiashi mengernyit lagi. Suara? Namun setelah beberapa saat,ia menyadari bahwa ada dentingan tuts piano yang mengalun dari dalamnya. Ah. Putrinya memang mempunyai insting yang tajam.

Kini Hinata memejamkan matanya. Meresapi setiap alunan irama yang begitu lembut.. Selembut helaian bulu boneka _teddy bear _nya.

Sedetik kemudian,nada itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Piano itu tidak berdenting lagi. Hinata kecewa. Apakah orang di dalamnya mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang menguping? Tanpa sadar wajah Hinata memerah. Memalukan sekali sikapnya barusan,apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan!

Hiashi kini kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

Krek..

Seorang lelaki kecil seusia Hinata terlihat menyembul dari pintu. Wajahnya sungguh mirip dengan pianis dewasa yang baru saja Hinata lihat. Wahh.. Ini versi mininya ya? Hihi..

"Hee,apakah kau yang baru saja memainkan lagu itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Walaupun ia tidak mengetahui apa judul lagu yang baru saja lelaki itu mainkan,namun irama itu begitu indah bagi Hinata.

Lelaki di hadapannya terlihat bingung,kemudian mengangguk ragu. Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Indah sekali.." ucapnya tulus. Membuat lelaki di hadapannya tertegun.

"Ah! Kau pasti putranya ya..? Putra pianis tadi..?" tanya Hiashi sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Hinata.

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk.

Bibir Hinata seketika membentuk huruf O. Ternyata lelaki ini anaknya pianis hebat tadi! Namun,entah mengapa,walaupun sama-sama indah,Hinata lebih menyukai dentingan yang berasal dari jemari kecil lelaki ini. Sangat menyentuh.. Pasti deh,lelaki ini menggunakan hatinya,sama seperti yang ibu bilang!

Merasa mendapat ide _brilliant,_Hinata akhirnya menarik lelaki itu untuk masuk. "Nee,nee,nee. Aku adalah seorang penyanyi. Wa-Walaupun suaraku tidak begitu indah,ta-tapi maukah kamu mengiringi ku bernyanyi?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap ke arah lain. Gadis itu tersipu malu.

Lelaki kecil itu lagi-lagi mengangguk. Tunggu. Lelaki itu tidak bisu kan?

Setelah duduk di atas kursi piano,lelaki itu akhirnya menatap Hinata dengan bingung. Gadis bermata bulat itu belum memberitahunya lagu apa yang ingin di nyanyikannya.

Seolah menyadari tatapan bingung lelaki itu,Hinata akhirnya tertawa. "Ah,gomen,gomen. Sebentar. Aku mau menyanyi laguu.. Unggg.. Nggg.. Nee,kau tau lagu _theme song_ nya sinchan?" tanya Hinata sambil menatapnya penuh harap.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya sejenak. Ia pikir gadis ini akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang 'wah'. Seperti lagu First Love-Utada Hikaru,atau lagu-lagu Avril Lavigne. Tentu saja sebagai seorang pianis muda yang sedang memperdalam ilmunya,ia tau kunci-kunci lagu tersebut. Namun Crayon Sinchan? Crayon? Sinchan? Astaga. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran gadis aneh ini.

Ia akhirnya mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tau kunci nada lagu itu. Lagu film kanak-kanaknya dulu.

Melihat anggukan tanda mengerti,Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa. "Ayo.. Ayo.. 1.. 2.. 3.. Seluruh kota merupakan tempat ber.." nyanyian Hinata akhirnya terhenti saat lelaki itu tidak mengiringinya dengan pianonya. Hinata merenggut. "Hei,kau. Kenapa diam saja? Ayo.. Aku ingin mendengar dentingan itu lagi.." rengek Hinata.

Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar. Kemudian menghela napas. "Aku.. Tak bisa.." gumamnya samar. Sebenarnya ia takut. Ia takut permainannya di biliang jelek dan amatiran. Ia pasti bisa membuat ayahnya malu. Ia tidak bisa! Ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pianis sehebat ayahnya!

Hinata memperhatikan raut wajah lelaki itu. Apa lelaki itu.. Takut? Hinata dapat merasakannya. Apakah ia malu pada Hinata? Hinata akhirnya tersenyum.

"Aku akan terus bernyanyi. Aku akan terus bernyanyi sampai kau mau mengiringi ku." Hinata tersenyum misterius. Gadis itu akhirnya mengambil napas,dan membuangnya. Mengambilnya lagi,dan membuangnya lagi. Hingga bibir pink gadis itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Ehm. SELURUH KOTA MERUPAKAN TEMPAT BERMAIN YANG ASYIKKK.." Hinata berteriak. Biar. Biar lelaki itu terganggu dan terpaksa mengiringinya.

Mendengar suara cempreng Hinata,lelaki itu secepat mungkin menutup telinganya. Hampir saja ia jatuh terjengkang kebelakang kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat memegang kursinya. Astaga! Perempuan ini gila ya? Gadis ini hampir saja merusakkan gendang telinganya! Ia akhirnya menatap Hinata tajam. Kemudian dengan kesal menekan tuts pianonya. Baiklah! Gadis ini menang. Ah! Mau jelek kek,mau aneh kek,asal gadis ini berhenti bernyanyi itu lebih penting baginya!

Jemari lelaki itu akhirnya menari dengan luwes di atas piano. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Well,piano memang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Mendengar intro lagu yang di pintanya telah mengalun,Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia berhasil! Tanpa sadar Hinata menutup matanya. Meresapi setiap nada indah yang mengalun dari piano putih itu. Nada ini,lembut sekali.. Apa lelaki ini ingin mengubah nadanya menjadi lebih _mellow_?

Hinata menarik napasnya. "Seluruh kota.. Merupakan tempat bermain yang asyik.. Oh senangnya.. Aku senang sekali.." Hinata menyanyikannya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

Lelaki itu kini menatapnya bingung. Suara gadis ini.. Berbeda sekali dengan teriakan cemprengnya tadi.. Emm.. Lumayan? Eh.. Indah? Ck. Kenapa ia sempat berpikir suara gadis ini indah? Dan.. Apa gadis ini dapat membaca pikirannya untuk mengubah lagu ini menjadi lebih _mellow_?

"Kalau begini.. Aku pun jadi sibuk.. Berusaha mengejar-ngejar dia.. Matahari menyinari.. Semua perasaan cinta.. Tapi mengapa.. Hanya aku yang di marahi..?" Hinata kini balas menatap lelaki itu. Ia merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Ia tidak salah. Instingnya memang tidak pernah salah. Lelaki ini mempunyai bakat tersembunyi. Walaupun masih belum sempurna,namun tiap dentingannya seolah menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Menyentuh.. Hal yang belum tentu di miliki semua pianis.

Lelaki itu kini balas menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. Menatap mata indigo bening itu yang seolah membiusnya. Apakah gadis ini mengerti dirinya? Mengapa suaranya terdengar begitu indah? Seolah merasuki jiwanya..

"Di musim panas merupakan hari bermain gembira.. Sang gajah terkena flu.. Pilek tiada henti-hentinya.. Sang beruang tidur dan tak ada yang berani ganggu dia.. Oh sibuknya.." Hinata kini tersenyum lembut. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Lelaki itu akhirnya mendentingkan pianonya perlahan. Pertanda ia akan mengakhiri permainannya,sama seperti Hinata akan mengakhiri nyanyiannya. "Aku sibuk.. Sekali.." lanjut Hinata dengan lembut.

Gadis itu kini terlonjak,kemudian menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukainya." ucap Hinata bahagia. Inilah lelaki yang ia inginkan mengiringinya kelak. Ia berhasil membuat Hinata menyanyi dengan hatinya!

"Hinata sayang.. Sudah waktunya latihan vokal loh.." kini Hiashi sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya. Rupanya sedari tadi ia mengawasi putrinya,sambil memberi waktu kepada putrinya agar leluasa bernyanyi diiringi lelaki tadi. Sebenarnya Hiashi tidak ingin mengganggu,hanya saja Hinata pasti akan uring-uringan kalau sampai ia terlambat pergi ke tempat les vokalnya.

Hiashi akhirnya menepuk kepala lelaki itu pelan. Seperti seorang ayah kepada anaknya. "Salam untuk ayahmu ya.." Hiashi tersenyum.

Hinata menatap ayahnya,kemudian mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan lelaki ini. Namun entah mengapa,firasatnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. Hinata kini menatap mata lelaki itu. Mata yang seindah dan seteduh langit biru. "Kalau sudah besar nanti,aku ingin menyanyi diiringi olehmu. Oke? Baiklah. Janji!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan lelaki itu,Hinata langsung mengaitkan kelingking tangannya dengan kelingking lelaki itu. Kemudian segera berlari untuk mengejar ayahnya. Meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan sebuah perasaan hangat di dadanya. Di dalam hidupnya,untuk pertama kalinya,ada yang mengakui dirinya selain ayahnya. Lelaki itu akhirnya mengusap air di ujung matanya,kemudian tersenyum. Gadis itu telah menguatkannya.

* * *

**10 tahun kemudian..**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah sepunggung memegang sebuah piala perak di tangan kanannya dengan penuh haru. Rambut merahnya terlihat tergerai indah di punggungnya yang terbuka.

Seketika,semua memori yang terkubur dalam hatinya seolah mencuat keluar.

Ia ingat. Satu tahun yang lalu ia hanyalah seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Ia ingat,setahun yang lalu ia hanyalah seorang gadis SMA dengan ayah dan ibu yang sangat mencintainya. Ia juga ingat,saat akhirnya dirinya memasuki dunia tarik suara,yang juga membuatnya mengubah namanya menjadi Crayon. Ia bahkan mengecat rambut hitamnya menjadi merah. Ia juga ingat,saat-saat di mana nyawa ibunya harus melayang saat wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu hendak mengunjungi konser pertamanya di kota Kono. Tragis. Sejak itu,semua hal indah dalam hidupnya seolah terampas. Berganti dengan semua kepahitan.

Kini,ia hanyalah seorang Crayon. Penyanyi dengan gayanya yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Penyanyi yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum di depan para penggemarnya,walaupun selama setahun ini ia merasa semua itu sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan. Penyanyi yang dulunya bersinar layaknya bintang,kini bagaikan seongok sampah di jalanan. Semenjak ibunya meninggal,semua fans ibunya seakan menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian ibu. Bahkan ia dituduh menggunakan nama besar ibu dan ayahnya hanya untuk masuk ke dalam dunia tarik suara sebesar sekarang. Hinata mengusap matanya,ia tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya bisa menjadi pemenang 'Penyanyi Terfavorit 2013',sementara pembencinya semakin banyak setiap hari.

"Terimakasih kepada.. Yang Maha Kuasa.. Hingga Crayon,bisa berdiri di sini.. Itu semua bukan karena kekuatan Crayon sendiri.. Tapi karena kemurahanNya.." ucap gadis itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dan.. Untuk.. Ibunda.. Yang sangat Crayon kasihi dan Crayon kagumi.. Terimakasih ibu.. Crayon juga tidak akan bisa berada di sini tanpa.. Ibu.." gadis itu mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ya Tuhan.. Ia ingin ibunya berada di sini.. Melihatnya berdiri di atas sini dan memeluknya..

PLOOOKKK!

Sebuah tomat segar berwarna merah tiba-tiba terlempar dari arah bangku penonton ke arahnya. Tepat mengenai pipi putihnya.

"Ah!" ringis Hinata. Pipi kanannya terasa sakit.

"PEMBUNUH! CRAYON PEMBUNUH! HUUU!"

Seketika puluhan tomat terlempar ke arahnya. Membuat dirinya terhuyung,lalu terjatuh ke belakang.

Bruk!

"Ungh.. S-Sakit.." erangnya saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya myeri akibat terjatuh.

Melihat suasana yang tidak terkontrol,para security segera mengamankan Hinata.

"Nona,nona baik-baik saja?" tanya mereka setelah membawa Hinata ke dalam ruangan khusus artis.

Hinata menggeleng,kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"A-Aku.. Aku.. Aku baik-baik saja pak.. Terimakasih.." ucapnya.

Setelah melihat keadaan Hinata mulai membaik,para security itu mengangguk,kemudian berjalan keluar untuk membiarkan Hinata menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatap kepergian mereka dengan pilu. Setelah dilihatnya ruangan itu telah sepi,Hinata pun menitikkan air matanya. Mengeluarkan tangisnya yang sejak tadi di bendungnya. Menangis namun tanpa suara.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja rias.

Ia lelah. Ia sungguh lelah. Ia lelah selalu di banding-bandingkan dengan ibunya,dan ia lelah selalu di salahkan atas kematian ibunya. Gadis itu akhirnya memejamkan mata. Menyerah akan tubuhnya yang memaksanya untuk mengistirahatkannya barang sejenak..

* * *

"PEMBUNUH! ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI! DASAR GILAAAAAA!" teriakan ayahnya seketika membuat tatapan Hinata pada kertas lagu di tangannya terhenti. Seketika tubuhnya menegang kala mendengar caci maki dari mulut ayahnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Tidak. Ayahnya pasti mabuk lagi.

"DIMANA KAU SIALAANNN? KEMBALIKAN AYUKA.. KEMBALIKAN AYUKAAA!"

BRAK!

Seketika pintu kamar Hinata terbuka. Sesosok pria dewasa dengan baju yang sudah acak-acakan terlihat berdiri di depan sana. Bahkan dari jaraknya yang sekarang,Hinata dapat mencium bau alkohol yang begitu pekat. Tatapan mata yang begitu menusuk,seolah Hinata adalah seorang binatang,bukan manusia! Hinata menangis. Ini bukan Hiashi Hyuuga! Ini bukan ayahnya!

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak ayah.. Tidak.. Aku bukan pembunuh ibu ayah.. Huhu.. Ibu.. Ibu kecelakaan.." isaknya pedih.

Mendengar pengakuan Hinata yang tak dapat di terima oleh logikanya,dengan cepat Hiashi menghampirinya. Sebuah tamparan keras melayang dengan cepat ke arah pipi putihnya.

PLAKKKK!

"AHH!" jerit Hinata. Kuatnya tamparan Hiashi membuat Hinata terjengkang ke belakang. Terjatuh. Seketika pipinya berubah warna menjadi kebiruan. "Hiks.. Huhu.. Sakit ayah.. Sakit.." tangisnya.

Dengan marah Hiashi segera mencabut ikat pinggangnya,kemudian melayangkannya ke tubuh Hinata yang kini sudah tergolek lemah di atas lantai.

PLAKKK! PLAKKKK! PLAAAKKKKKK!

"AHH! Ayah! ARGHHH.. Ay.. AHH!" teriaknya saat menerima pukulan membabi buta dari ayahnya. Cetakan-cetakan panjang itu kini terpampang jelas di kulit putihnya. "Hiks.. Sakit.. Sakit.." Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat. Menyembunyikan semua tangis dan ketakutannya.

"KEMBALIKAN ISTRIKUUUUUUU!" dengan cepat Hiashi mengangkat wajah Hinata dan kembali menamparnya dengan keras.

PLAKKKK!

Seketika darah segar menetes. Mengalir dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Bercampur dengan tiap tetesan air mata yang terbuang sia-sia.

Hinata tak berteriak. Ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah tatapan kebencian yang melumuri kedua bola mata ayahnya.

"Aku bukan pembunuh.. Aku bukan pembunuh.. AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUHHH!" jeritnya.

Tangan kokoh Hiashi yang dulu selalu ada untuk melindunginya kini terangkat kembali. Hendak meluapkan amarahnya yang selalu tidak terkontrol kalau ia meminum minuman keras.

Tidak..

Ayah.. Ingatkah? Tangan kokohmu yang selalu kau lingkarkan pada tubuhku.. Kau bilang akan menghajar siapapun yang menyakitiku? Ayah.. Bukan aku ayah.. Bukan aku.. Ibu meninggal memang dalam perjalanan menuju konser ku,tapi bukan aku ayah.. Aku justru sangat terpukul ketika mendengar kabar itu.. Aku.. Aku..

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Hosh.. Hosh.. Gadis itu membuka matanya. Kemudian dengan cepat menatap sekeliling. Memastikan bahwa ayahnya tidak berada di sana. Ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya bermimpi,Hinata menghela napas lega.

Sebuah air bening seketika melintasi pipinya. Hinata tidak menghapusnya. Biasanya,kalau Hinata menangis karena _haters_ yang membenci dirinya,ibunyalah yang selalu menghapus dan menghiburnya. Hinata menangis. Ia tau,ayahnya hanya berbuat seperti itu dalam pengaruh alkohol,dan akan meminta maaf keesokan harinya atas perbuatannya. Namun tetap saja,Hinata merasa sendirian. Ia kesepian. Andai ia tidak meminta ibunya untuk menghadiri konser pertamanya,pasti ibunya sekarang masih berada di sisinya. Benar. Ini semua memang salahnya! Ini semua salah dirinya! Ia anak tak berguna! Ia dengan seenaknya mengecat rambut menjadi merah,hanya untuk berubah menjadi Crayon yang ceria dan bersahabat. Mulai sekarang,ia harus membuang Crayon! Ia tidak mau lagi ada yang terluka karena dirinya!

Krek..

Pintu ruang artis tiba-tiba terbuka. Membuat Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke arah sumber suara. Oh tidak.. Firasat ini..

Sesosok pria bertopeng hitam tiba-tiba berlari mendekatinya. "Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Siapa anda?!" jeritnya sambil berjalan mundur ke belakang. Berusaha menghindari pria itu.

"Jangan malu-malu sayang.. Aku tau kau sering melakukannya bukan?" ucap pria itu dengan suara yang mengerikan. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Apakah.. Ia akan di..

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tanpa Hinata sadari,pria itu telah menubruk dirinya. Menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu ke lantai.

Bum!

"Uhh!" erang Hinata yang langsung di tutup dengan bibir keji pria itu. TIDAK! Ini ciuman pertamanya! Hinata merasakan lidah pria itu menjilati bibirnya. Bau rokok. "MINGGIIIRR!" teriak Hinata kalap sambil membuang wajahnya kuat-kuat. Yang justru semakin membuat pria itu bergairah.

Bibir pria itu dengan ganas beralih mengecupi leher jenjang Hinata. Menciptakan sebuah tanda _kiss mark_ di sana. "TIDAKKKK!" Hinata memukul dada pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun pria itu malah semakin kuat memeluk dirinya. Hinata merasa dirinya seolah akan remuk jika berada lebih lama dalam pelukannya.

Tangan kurang ajar milik pria itu kini menggerayangi tubuh Hinata. Menyentuh dengan membabi-buta tubuh mulus gadis itu. Hinata menangis. "Lepas! Lepaskan aku! BAJINGAN!" teriak Hinata sambil menggigit lengan pria itu,yang malah mendapat tamparan keras dipipinya.

PLAKK!

"DIAM,PELACUR! Kau sudah di benci! Apa salahnya aku menikmati tubuhmu? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinata menatap pria itu dengan takut. Seketika bayangan tamparan ayahnya dan pria ini berkelebat di dalam pikirannya. Pria.. Menyeramkan.. Mereka menakutkan!

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOHHH!" teriak Hinata sambil berusaha meloloskan diri. Namun tanpa sadar pria itu telah merobek-robek gaun merah Hinata dengan kuat. Gaun yang tahun lalu dihadiahkan ibunya untuk dirinya dalam konser pertamanya. Hinata marah. "JANGAN SENTUH GAUN KUU! JANGAN SENTUH AKUUUU!" jerit Hinata. Lagi-lagi tamparan keras melayang ke pipi yang satunya.

PLAKK!

'Tuhan tolong Hinata..' batin Hinata yang sekarang sudah setengah pingsan. Darah dari bibir mungilnya kembali menetes. Kenapa ia mudah sekali terluka?..

Saat pria sialan itu mengangkat gaunnya dan hendak menyentuh bagian paling sensitif dari dirinya,mahkota harga dirinya,entah kekuatan darimana Hinata segera menendang selangkangan pria itu dengan cepat. DUAKKK!

"ARGGGHHH! SIALANN!" erang pria itu sambil memegangi selakangannya.

Merasa ada kesempatan,Hinata segera meraih tas miliknya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Namun tangan pria itu menangkap kaki kanannya,hendak menyeret Hinata kembali padanya. Firasat Hinata yang menangkap maksud pria itu bekerja dengan cepat,yang akhirnya membuat Hinata melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras ke wajahnya. DUAKKKK! Pria itu mengerang lagi. Kini memegangi wajahnya. "Wanita bangsatttt!" rutuknya.

Hinata tidak perduli,ia berlari. Ia terus berlari melewati pintu belakang gedung itu. Dengan cepat,Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada taksi yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Ke arah mana non?" tanya sang supir taksi. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pakaian acak-acaknya dan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Bagus. Mungkin seorang supir taksi sudah kebal melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Lurus terus aja pak.." ucap Hinata sambil menyembunyikan getaran suaranya.

Gadis berambut merah itu kini menatap ke luar jendela. Menatap seorang pengamen yang sedang menggendong anaknya dalam dekapannya. Seketika air mata Hinata menetes. Ia rindu saat-saat itu. Saat dimana ayah dan ibu masih ada. Saat ayah masih menyayanginya.

Hinata menghapus air matanya. Ayahnya benar. Ia adalah pembunuh. Selamat tinggal Crayon! Selamat tinggal menyanyi! Dirinya yang sekarang hanyalah 1 : Hinata Hyuuga!

* * *

"Unggghhh.."

Dengan nanar Hinata menatap kedua insan yang sekarang sedang bercumbu mesra di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Baginya tidak penting siapapun yang bercumbu,tapi kenyataan bahwa pria di sana adalah ayahnya,membuat Hinata merasa terpukul.

"Sayangg.. Unggghh.." kini Hiashi mengecup bibir gadis murahan itu dengan mesra. Membuat sayatan-sayatan dalam hati Hinata saat melihatnya.

Beginikah pria? Hanya bisa menginjak-injak harga diri wanita? Pria yang hampir memerkosanya tadi? Sekarang? Ayahnya? Kemana sumpah setia waktu ayah dan ibu menikah? Kemana semua janji manis yang dulu sering mereka lontarkan? MENGUAP? HAH? BAJINGAN!

Tanpa sadar kemarahan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Menusuk masuk hingga ke setiap sumsum tulangnya. Ia benci setiap pria. Ia membenci semua kaum adam. Dan ia membenci ayahnya.

Dengan perlahan,Hinata beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung ayahnya saat melihat baju-baju berantakannya,dan darah.

Well,apa pedulinya? Bukannya setiap ia mabuk,ia selalu melayangkan tamparan itu ke pipinya? HAHA!

"Ah,sayang. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hiashi sambil menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu dari pangkuannya.

Hinata menatap ayahnya dingin.

"Ah.. Ayah lupa bilang sayang,karena urusan pekerjaan,besok kita akan pindah ke rumah ayah di kota Suna. Ayah juga sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah baru,karena mungkin kita akan menetap cukup lama di sana. Barang-barangmu pun sudah ayah siapkan. Jadi.."

Hiashi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Hinata telah beranjak pergi. Tidak medengarkannya sama sekali.

Sebodo amat! Bukannya menanyakan keadaan dirinya,ayahnya malah menyuruhnya pindah! Ayah macam apa? Lelaki macam apa? CKCKCK!

Dengan keras Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya. BRAK!

Kali ini gadis itu meluapkan perasaannya. Semua kesedihannya. Semua ketakutannya. Ini gila! Ia dipanggil ke gedung sinting itu untuk menerima penghargaan dan juga CACI MAKI! Bahkan ia hampir saja kehilangan harga dirinya! Ini sinting! Semua tidak adil!

Hinata akhirnya meraih boneka _teddy bear _pemberian ayahnya dulu. Pemberian pria nomor satu dalam hidupnya,yang selalu membuatnya bangga karena mempunyai ayah seperti dirinya. Tapi sekarang? Haruskah Hinata merasa bangga?

Hinata kemudian memeluk teddy bear nya dengan erat,membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke sana.

Sedetik tatapannya beradu dengan foto dirinya dalam pelukan ibu dan ayahnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Hinata menangis.

Ia hanya ingin cinta dan kasih sayang orang tuanya.. Salahkah kalau ia ingin menjadi penyanyi? Salahkah ia atas kematian ibunya? Hinata tidak tau dan tidak mau tau!

Gadis itu akhirnya berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Dengan cepat ia membuka kerannya dan mencuci bibirnya dengan kasar. Sial.. Siall! Ia sudah ternoda!

Hinata terisak.

Hinata sudah ternoda ibu..

Dengan kasar Hinata kembali mencuci sekujur tubuhnya. Membiarkan sang air membawa setiap kepedihan hatinya ikut bersamanya..

* * *

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Bangun sayang.."

Merasakan sentuhan pada punggungnya,gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Hiashi tersenyum. "Ayo,kita berangkat nak."

Melihat senyum ayahnya dan tangannya yang masih menempel pada bahunya,hati Hinata seketika di penuhi rasa marah. Jangan sentuh dirinya!

"Hhhhh!" teriaknya. Berusaha menjauh dari ayahnya.

Hinata membolakan matanya.

Apa.. Apa ini..

"Hhhhhh!" teriaknya lagi. Apa ini.. Suaranya.. Suaranya!

"HHHHHHH!" ulangnya lagi dengan seluruh tenaganya. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah desahan-desahan tak beraturan. APA INI?!

Seketika kepala Hinata terasa begitu sakit. Ia kemudian jatuh terduduk. Menangis tanpa suara. Menangisi semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Ya Tuhan.. Ya Tuhan.. Suara Hinata! Mengapa Kau ambil suara Hinata?! Mengapa? Ibu.. Ayah.. Crayon.. Sekarang? Suaranya.. Suaranya!

Gadis itu kini terisak,lagi,tanpa suara.

Hiashi yang merasa khawatir kini mengelus rambut Hinata. "Kamu kenapa nak.." ucapnya pilu.

Dengan cepat,Hinata menepis tangan ayahnya.

PLAK!

Hinata menatap ayahnya tajam. Jangan sentuh! Mungkin itulah arti dari tatapan tajam gadis mungil itu.

"Aa! Hhhhh!" ucap Hinata lagi,dengan seluruh tenaganya. Namun tetap,suaranya tidak juga kembali.

Air mata seketika memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Tidakk.. Tidakk.. Ibu ini tidak mungkin!

Hinata menangis. Kemudian menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Tidak mungkin.. Tidak.. Tidak..

'TIDAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Hinata merasa kepalanya berputar-putar dengan cepat. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekali. Apa ini karena ia merendam dirinya semalaman?

Pusing.. Sesak.. Sakit.. Sakittt!

'Ibuuu.. Ibuuu.. Hiks.. Ibuuu..' isaknya pilu.

Gadis itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Terjatuh ke dalam pelukan sang bumi. Kehilangan kesadarannya..

* * *

To be continue ^^


End file.
